Destiny
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Shilo Kingston, ordinary girl. She obtains a magically necklace and gains powers plus teleported to the world of the Avengers. There, she fights for justice, heartbreak, and love. One of the Avengers gains her interest but she hopes to gain his. Will she be able to? And what's this? Another Avengers likes her? What is she going to do! Bruce/OC/Steve.
1. The Beginning

I'm still working on the other story but I've decided to write another.

So please enjoy!

(ps: I know it's short but it's just the Prologue)

* * *

Talk - "Hello"

Singing - "_Hello_"

Thoughts - *_Hello_*

Texting - '_Hello_'

Phone Ringing - '_Hello_'

Other Thoughts - *_Hello_*

* * *

**_~Prologue~_**

Walking down the street, a girl sighed heavily. She just got fired from her latest job. The customer was being touchy feely with her and she didn't like it. So she dumped a pitcher of water on the customer and her boss yelled at her while apologizing for her rude behavior. Turning to the girl, the boss had yelled, "You're fired!" then stomped away. The waist long black haired girl sighed heavily. Suddenly, she stopped, feeling something calling her. Following it, she ended up at a run down looking shop. Blinking, she pushed open the door and looked around. Stepping inside, she grew curious. Stepping near some shelves, she could feel it still calling her, wanting her to pick it.

"Welcome little lady." an elderly voice said.

She jumped slightly and turned half-way, a short girl, standing about 5"5 stared at the old man. Smiling politely, she said, "Hello."

"Is there anything you need help with?"

"Oh, no thank you. I can manage."

Looking back at the shelves, her caramel eyes was looking over the items resting upon the shelves in wonderment. Spotting something that didn't belong, she reached for it and picked it up. It was a silver chain with the most beautiful dark green gem she's ever seen. It was in the shape of a heart. Inside of the gem, it showed little cracks within it.

"I see that you have found what you are looking for yes?"

The girl jumped, turning at the store owner. Smiling a bit sheepishly, "Ah, yeah I guess. I was actually just looking. I can't afford a fine piece of jewelery like this."

The old man just smiled, taking it from her and put it around her neck. The girl blinked and before she could ask, everything started to become blurry.

"You are the chosen one Shilo Kingston."

Everything around her went dark and she fell into a black pit that opened behind her.

"Everything you wish will come true." the old man said, watching the hole close.


	2. Meeting Bruce Banner

I'm still working on the other story but I've decided to write another.

So please enjoy!

* * *

Talk - "Hello"

Singing - "_Hello_"

Thoughts - *_Hello_*

Texting - '_Hello_'

Phone Ringing - '_Hello_'

Other Thoughts - *_Hello_*

* * *

**_~Chapter 1~_**

Shilo groaned, placing a hand on her head and winced. Blinking open her eyes, she noticed that she was in a lab of some kind. Sitting up, she looked around. It looked like the lab from Tony Stark's tower.

"So you're awake." A voice said.

She jumped, craning her head around to see none other then Doctor Bruce Banner. Swallowing heavily, she stared openingly at him. He looked up from his notes and blinked. She blushed lightly and looked down at her lap, nervously messing with her skirt.

"Are you alright?"

She squeaked, looking up and her eyes widened as he was closer then earlier. Swallowing again, she stuttered out, "Y-Yeah...Just...overwhelmed."

"I see." He said, scribbling down something.

She took this chance to look around. Noticing a few things that weren't there anymore like the cars. Tony had moved them out?

"Miss?"

Her eyes fell on nearly black dark brown eyes and she stared. Bruce was surprised to see this women appeared before them.

~_FlashBack_~

_The Avengers had gone up to the tower where Loki was located at. He hadn't moved from his spot from when the Hulk smashed him into the ground. Coming out of the hole, he glanced up at the Avengers and smiled nervously, "I'll take that drink now."_

_Thor had cuffed him and gagged him. Loki just rolled his eyes. Bruce had reverted back to his normal self, holding the pants up so they wouldn't fall. Suddenly, the Tesseract acted up again, sending a beam out in the middle of the room and created a sphere. The Avengers stared at it, getting ready to fight whatever was going to appear. There was a flash, which they covered their eyes and when they reopened them, a girl was in the middle of the sphere. Her waist long black hair was swirling around her. Her gothic lolita dark green and black dress ends were flowing up slightly, swirling softly and slowly.  
_

_"Should we...touch her?" Tony asked, unsure what to do.  
_

_"What if she is the enemy?" Natasha said, her hand on her gun.  
_

_"I don't think she is an enemy." Bruce said.  
_

_"I have to agree with Natasha." Clint said, "She could be an enemy."  
_

_Suddenly, the sphere retreated into the dark emerald necklace around her neck and she floated down to the floor. Bruce walked up to her carefully, reaching down and placed two fingers to her neck. She was still breathing from the looks of her chest and her had a steady pulse. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and he jumped back in fright. Sitting up, she moaned and placed a hand on her head.  
_

_"What happened?" She murmured to herself.  
_

_She then looked up and her eyes widened. The Avengers stared back at her. Pointing a finger at them, she let out some weird noises then fell backwards, unconscious again._

_"Uh..What just happened?" Tony asked  
_

_~End FlashBack~  
_

"Can I ask you your name?" Bruce asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"H-Huh? Me? Oh, it's Shilo Kingston."

"Nice to meet you Miss Kingst-"

"Call me Shilo please."

He blinked. She cut him off but the look on her face looked a bit stressed.

"Alright, Shilo. I'm Bruce Banner."

"I know." She murmured then quickly slapped her hand on her mouth.

Bruce looked up at her, an eyebrow raised, "You know?"

"I um...N-No?"

Dismissing it, he sighed and leaned back.

"Can you tell me how you got into that sphere? Or how you even got here?"

Shilo's eyebrows knitted together in thought. She couldn't remember.

"I...I don't remember." She said honestly, wincing at the feeling of her head.

"I see." He said, "Oh, here."

Handing her a cup of water and some aspirin, he noted how she looked happy yet a bit shy. Popping the pills into her mouth, she drank down the water and let a soft sigh, laying back down.

"Thank you." she said, smiling softly at him.

Bruce felt something stir within him and his cheeks grew a bit warm, "O-Oh. You're welcome."


End file.
